When a user queries an image search vertical through his or her browser requesting images that satisfy a particular query, multiple, discreet images are often returned to the user in response. Generally, each image result is a thumbnail image that must be loaded onto the user's browser individually. As a result, the user's browser has to make a browser -download request for each individual image thumbnail. However, modern browsers have limitations on the number of browser-download connections that can be established at any one time. Thus, if a large number of image results are identified as satisfying the user's query, an equally large number of browser-download connections must be established. Such multiple connections result in large latencies and a high page load time as all the image thumbnails download.